I WANT YOU BACK ! avait chanté Seb, et si Blaine avait dit oui
by pavarotti62
Summary: O.S : Tout est dit dans le tiitre... ATTENTION LEMON SCENE ENTRE DEUX JEUNES HOMMES CONSENTANTS...


_**Petit lemon sur une scène effacé, j'ai regardé « I Want you Back » la performance de Sébastian devant Blaine et Kurt, le message est clair, il lui avoue qu'il 'aime…. Alors je me suis dit … et si Blaine avait craqué devant la déclaration de Seb, rien de sentimental, juste une pulsion**_.

Dans le salon des Warblers.

Sébastian attendait patiemment que les New Direction et plus particulièrement Blaine entrent pour commencer la chanson, le défi Mickael Jackson….mais en même temps une façon de provoquer Kurt et de monter à Blaine qui lui plaisait…. Le chasseur était prêt…

Entrez donc fit Seb

Tu as demandais de venir, on est là alors dépêche-toi, on n'a pas toute la journée….fit Santana

Très bien allons y alors et voyons qui maitrise mieux Mickael Jackson fit Seb

Chanter M .J ne veut pas dire comprendre M.J fit Artie

C'est ce que vas voir, musique…. Fit Seb

Seb commença à chanter, Blaine s'était accoudé au piano en face de son prédateur, Kurt à sa droite, Seb semblait très clair dans son message, ce qui agaça au plus haut point Kurt, regarder Seb draguer ouvertement son homme était plus qu'insupportable, mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il chantait bien. Blaine ne semblait pas en reste d'ailleurs, mais il faisait semblant de rien. Une fois la chanson finie, Seb s'avança vers Blaine et le fixa dans les yeux, au départ ce dernier baissa les yeux, mais fini par lui rendre son regard intense, un frisson parcouru l'échine de Blaine quand il croisa le regard gris vert de Sébastian, Kurt ne le remarqua pas, mais au vu du sourire de prédateur de Seb, ce dernier avait su lire dans les yeux de Blaine.

Tous les élèves rejoignirent leurs écoles respectives, Blaine resta silencieux pendant toute la route, il déposa Kurt chez lui et reparti dans le même silence qu'en arrivant. Kurt l'avait bien sur questionné, mais celui-ci avait juste répondu qu'il détestait vraiment Seb, et que cette séance de chant l'avait épuisé, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Kurt avait confiance en Blaine et l'avait tout naturellement cru.

En arrivant devant chez lui, Blaine mis un moment avant de couper le moteur, et finalement repris le chemin de la Dalton Academy. La raison ? Les yeux de Seb et son charme beaucoup trop attirant. Blaine avait envie d'autre chose, et Seb avait réussi à le prendre dans ses filets, il aimait Kurt mais là c'était purement sexuel….. Après tout c'est en étant jeune que l'on fait ses expériences….et le message de Seb avait été clair sur ses intentions.

Blaine entra dans la Dalton Académie, guidé dans par ses pulsions, et arriva devant la chambre de Sébastian. Il respira un grand coup et frappa… Seb ouvra la porte.

Blaine ? fit Seb surpris

Je peux entrer, fit Blaine

Bien sûr fit Seb en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Ferme à clef fit Blaine, je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je suis là.

Comme tu veux. Tu voulais me parler ? Fit Seb fermant le verrou.

Pas exactement fit Blaine en plaquant Seb contre la porte.

Wooh ! tu m'expliques ? demanda Seb

So you want me back ? et bien je suis là, fit Blaine en embrassant Seb avec un désir incontrôlable.

Blaine…. murmura Seb

Tu m'as plutôt chauffé dans la salle tout à l'heure et je suis un mec normal, alors je réponds à ta demande…. Répondit Blaine en déshabillant Seb

Ok, c'est bizarre, mais je suis partant fit seb

Les deux jeunes hommes se déshabillèrent et Blaine se mis sur le lit de Seb, Seb s'allongea à ses côtés et se laissa faire sans se poser de question, depuis le temps qu'il voulait se taper Blaine il n'allait pas arrêter maintenant. Blaine couvre le corps de Seb de baiser doux avant de prendre le sexe de Seb dans sa bouche, et de le sucer doucement, Seb était aux anges, Blaine continua pendant un moment avant de s'arrêter avant de jouir, et se redressa, Seb s'occupa alors à son tour de l'érection de Blaine, c'est alors que quelque chose se passa dans la tête de Blaine, l'acte avec Kurt était beau mais avec Seb c'était juste divin, parfait , très sensuel, très physique, il supplia Seb d'aller plus loin se dernier pris le tube de Vaseline et caressa son sexe pour le lubrifier avant de se présenter devant les fesses de son amant, Blaine s'allongea sur le ventre , Seb se place au-dessus et le pénétra,

Putain Seb, si j'avais su j'aurai fait cela avant fit Blaine en poussant un gémissement de plaisir

Et Kurt tu en fais quoi ? demanda Seb en continuant ses vas et vient.

Tais-toi Seb, c'est toi et moi, pour l'instant et je prends trop mon pied pour m'en soucier, vas-y Seb , vas plus loin Fit Blaine qui s'était mis à quatre pattes offrant une vue sublime à Seb.

Pus vite, plus loin alors savoure…. FIT Seb en accélérant le mouvement de va et vient,

Oui c'est ça continu fit Blaine en soupirant de Plaisir

Je vais jouir Blaine oh mon dieu c'est trop bon, ….. FINIT PAR DIRE Seb dans un rauque de jouissance.

Retourne-toi, fit Blaine dont le sexe était aussi gonflé par le désir.

Ok vas-y…. fit Seb qui s'allongea sur le dos.

Blaine pris les jambes de Seb et les plaça sur ses épaules, et pénétra Seb avec une douceur infinie

T'es super doué Blaine, tu ne regrettes pas dis-moi ? demanda Seb entre deux cris de jouissance.

Oh que non, jamais, et je le referai même deux fois….fit Blaine.

Quand tu veux. Fit Seb

Je vais te faire un peu mal, fit Blaine

Je ne crois pas non, fais ce que tu veux de moi répondit Seb

Blaine se retira et s'enfonça plus brusquement en Seb qui eut un hoquet de surprise, mais tellement bon qu'il en redemanda. Blaine se retira et s'enfonça à nouveau et le refis plus leur fois, Seb n'en pouvait plus, son érection était revenu, Blaine le mis alors à quatre patte et se place derrière lui, le pénétra et enchaina les mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus rapide. Seb pris la main de Blaine et la posa sur sa queue, Blaine masturba seb, et synchronisa sa main et ses va et vient. Seb ne tenait plus Blaine était partout dedans dehors, sur son corps, ils finissaient par jouir ensemble avant de s'effondrer sur le lit en sueur et essoufflé.

C'était juste parfais… fit Blaine

D'accord avec toi. Comment tu te sens ? demanda Seb

Bien, absolument bien ? fit Blaine

Pas de culpabilité en vue. Demanda Seb, tu sais par rapport à Kurt.

Juste un peu c'est bizarre fit Blaine en se rhabillant

Peut-être parce que tu savais dès le départ que ce serait juste pour le sexe. Fit Seb

Oui surement. OH et justement…. Fit Blaine

Bien sûr Kurt n'en sera rien. Déclara Seb.

Il faut que j'y aille. Fit Blaine

Je sais. Répondit Seb.

Blaine se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Seb se leva à son tour, et cette fois c'est lui qui plaque Blaine contre la porte, il planta son regard dans celui de Blaine.

D'accord j'ai compris, ce sont mes yeux qui t'on fait craqué n'est-ce pas. Demanda Seb.

Oui acquiesça Blaine sans détourné son regard cette fois

Prêt pour un second round t'es pas pressé. demanda Seb

Blaine craqua et cette fois plus aucune retenu, ils refirent l'amour deux fois cette nuit-là, et depuis ce soir-là, Blaine rejoint Seb, au moins deux fois par semaine pour un moment de pur plaisir sans promesse….. Et sans Kurt…

Voilà, c'est fini….. A VOS REVIEWS


End file.
